


Dancing on Toes

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Overwatch decides to hold a dance to help integrate the new members into the organization. It's here that Brigitte saves Hana from having to dance with her godfather by offering her a dance herself.





	Dancing on Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot idea a friend of mine on the Mekamechanic Discord had. She gets the credit for the original idea! I just used my crap writing skills to turn it into a story! Enjoy~ this is my first Mekamechanic piece ^^"  
> Also, rip my other storied that I probably will never finish...
> 
> Ps, I did half the typing on my phone so sorry for any typing errors!

Brigitte glanced around the training room, currently lacking the training bots, and instead replaced by all the current members of the new Overwatch. It has been a few months now since the recall was sent by Winston, with new and old faces having slowly trickled back or finding their place here for the first time. While she had been very against Reinhardt returning after everything the organization did towards him, Brigitte couldn’t deny the fact that things did seem different under Winstons command. No major missions have yet to actually happen, but that was fine. Everyone was still trying to get used to the new Overwatch as it were, but it seemed like there really wasn’t any new people that were going to be joining. At least, not yet. Hence, the flashing lights, music courtesy of the international DJ Lucio, party food, and overall light atmosphere. She wasn’t quite sure whose idea it had been, but it was decided that a party would be perfect for the members to get to know each other a bit more and to relax. This is where the Swede currently found herself now, after a bit of convincing from her father and godfather. 

A small smile graced Brigitte’s lips as she gazed around at the party goers. She really wasn’t much of a dancer herself, but it was certainly a sight to see, watching the others dance. She herself, was rather content chilling against the wall, munching on a cookie that she had grabbed from the dessert table. However, she did find it strange that she had yet to spot a familiar splash of pink. Being xclose in age, Brigitte had gravitated towards the young gamer when Hana arrived at Overwatch a couple weeks after her. It had been a surprise that was sure, seeing an international star walk into the Overwatch base. One that she knew and was a huge fan of nonetheless. What a surprise it was too! Hana was much prettier in person and did most of the maintenance on her mech. A mechanic. So, she normally found Hana chilling in the weapons storage bunker, tinkering with her mech. The two had bonded quickly over mechanic talk, soon becoming friends. Brigitte would never admit it to Hana, but over the few weeks they have been hanging out, she getting her butt handed to her in video games, bonding over their work, just overall enjoying eachothers company, the Swede had gained a crush towards her friend. 

Brigitte startled, snapped from her thoughts at the sound of loud, booming laughter. Instantly, she found the source, with her godfather laughing at something Winston had said. A soft smile on her face, she simply observed as the two talked near the dancefloor. A bit to their left, Angela and Fareeha were dancing together, the former laughing at something Fareeha said. Brigitte wasn't sure when it happened, but those two were cute together. Gaze drifting again, her eyes locked once more on Rein, the giant man making his way towards the far end of the hall with a large grin on his face. She knew that look well and instantly felt a pang of sympathy towards whomever he was after. It was when the crowd parted a bit more to stay clear of her godfathers path, that she caught sight of who he was beelining towards. Hana. Apparently the gamer had been lurking at the edge of the party as well, now looking like a deer caught in headlights as she noticed it was her that Rein was after. 

Brigitte had to contain her giggle as the small girl was practically dragged towards the dance floor. Yet, it didn't take too long before the familiar smile crossed Hana's face. The one Brig knew was used for fans when things typically weren't ok but she didn't want anyone to know that. So, taking pity on her friend, Brigitte quickly stuffed the rest of the cookie into her mouth, brushed her hands on her pants, and headed after them. Just before Rein and Hana hit the edge of the dance floor, Brig cleared her throat to grab her godfathers attention. "I think Hana is a tad too small to dance with you big guy," she said with a grin. While Hana wasn't exactly short, but compared to her godfather she was tiny. 

Reinhardt pouted, "ah! But I wanted to dance with our new recruit…" the big guy actually looking rather sad at the fact. 

Brig sighed, giving her godfather a pat on his arm, "let me take it from here yeah? I'll dance with you next," she offered, giving Hana a side glance. 

Rein sighed, giving a nod. "Fine. I will hold you to that dance Brigitte!" With that, he turned and made his way back towards Winston to continue whatever conversation he had cut short before. 

Brigitte let out a soft sigh, giving a sheepish grin towards her friend. "Sorry about that Hana! But…. May I have this dance?" She finally asked, bowing slightly and extending her hand. At first, she doesn't hear anything from Hana, glancing up slightly in concern. The brunette looked slightly conflicted, but upon noticing Brigitte's attention on her, she finally accepted the other girls hand. 

"Of course!" Hana chirped, grin back on her face. 

Brigitte want entirely convinced, but she lead the other onto the dance floor anyways. Lucio currently had a fast pop song of sorts playing, but that was fine. Yet, she paused at the light touch on her arm, gaze focusing on Hana in slight confusion. 

Hana cleared her throat softly, shuffling awkwardly where she stood for a moment, lightly biting her lower lip. It seemed to take her a moment to get her thoughts together, but when she did, her back straightened and that familiar determined glint returned to her eyes. "You know, there's a reason I never streamed dancing games."

Brigitte lifted an eye brow, wondering for a moment as to why she nought have said that, before it clicks. "Oh! Not a fan of dancing Hana?" She asked, already knowing what the other girl meant, but not wanting to say it out loud. Hana couldn't dance? Maybe she could do something for that. "If you'd like, I have an idea we could try? It's how Rein would get me to dance when I was a kid."

Hana seemed hesitant for moment, before letting out a soft sigh and smiling softly. "I trust you. I'll just… follow your lead then?" 

Brigitte's grin widened, gently pulling the smaller girl closer. "Good. Not quite the right style of music but that's alright." She hesitated a moment before placing both hands on Hana's waist. "Step up on my feet."

Hana raised an eyebrow slightly at that. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It helps trust me~"

With a sigh, Hana lightly stepped up on Brigs own feet, the slight boost bringing her closer to the other woman's face, arms wrapped lightly around the others neck. "This alright?" 

Brigitte nodded, what previous confidence she had before wavering slightly at just how close Hana was. Despite the beat of the fast music, she moved them slowly, mainly just rocking back and forth and spinning slowly. "You look nice by the way. Not that you don't normally! It's just… uh… I'll stop now," Brigitte fumbled, her face flushing red. The smaller girl wearing black dress pants and a pink blouse. 

Hana giggled, her cheeks also dusted pink. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself," she returned with a smile. 

"Thanks. I honestly didn't even know what to wear to this. My papa just told me not to show up in my overalls," the Swede replied with a soft laugh. She had thrown on the only nice thing she had brought with her, which was jeans that had minimal grease/oil stains and a red button down shirt. 

The conversation dwindled after that, Brigitte simply content dancing with Hana on her toes. Hana for her part seemed pretty content too, relaxed in her arms, which seemed like a good thing. For the remainder of the night, the two simply in their own little world, uncaring that they were dancing to their own song. 

It was when Hana's head dropped onto Brigitte's chest that the later paused. "Are you ready to leave Hana?" Brigitte asked softly, it seeming as though most of the party goers where starting to trickle out as only a few remained. Brigitte hadn't even noticed that Lucio had started playing some slower music until now. 

Hana mumbled something against her chest before slowly straightening to look Brig in the eyes. "I'm enjoying myself though…" she barely managed to get out before yawning, resting forward against Brigitte again. 

"We can do this again another time if you want?" Brigitte offered, silently deciding that a sleepy Hana was utterly adorable. 

"Yes, please," was the mumbled reply. 

Brigitte chuckled softly, reaching up to lightly run her fingers through Hana's hair once. "Come on little rabbit. Time to get you back to your room. Mind if I carry you?"

Hana hummed contently as the others fingers ran through her hair gently, before nodding once at the others offer. 

With consent given, Brigitte gently lifted Hana off of her feet, only to place her arms on her back and behind her knees. Straightening, she carried Hana bridal style off of the dance floor and towards the exit. To her surprise, no one stopped her, the pair making their way towards the living quarters. It was hard to miss Hana's door, with her famed bunny logo covering most of the door. "We're here."

Hana let out a tired sigh, wiggling a little to be let down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes once both feet were on the ground. "Thanks for bringing me back Brig. And for the dance. It was...nice," she said with a smile. 

Brigitte gently sat Hana down, lightly scratching her cheek shyly. "No worries! You were a great dance partner Hana. I still need to go back though. Rein won't let me forget that I technically owe him a dance still," she said with a soft chuckle. 

Hana didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring at Brigitte, causing the other girl to squirm under her gaze. That determined spark returning. In a moment, Hana braced her hands on Brigitte's shoulders, stretching up to plant a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Goodnight!" She practically squeaked before disappearing into her room before Brigitte couldn't so much as comprehend what had just happened. 

Brigitte simply stood where she was, mouth slightly ajar, as her brain processed what just happened. Hana. Hana 'DVa' Song. Had kissed her. She wasn't sure how long it took for her brain to finally snap from its haze before a large grin split her face. "Goodnight Hana," she said to the closed door before turning and making her way back to the makeshift ballroom. By the time she returned and found Reinhardt, Brigitte's ears were still red, that goofy grin not leaving her face. While Rein spun Brigitte around, Angela and Fareeha were giggling to each other from where they witnessed the twos dance. 

"It looks like you owe me 'Reeha," Angela said smugly. 

Fareeha sighed softly, giving her head a faint shake. "Fine. It is about time though," she said, looking down at the blonde still in her arms. 

"Indeed," Angela replied as she stretched up slightly to kiss Fareeha's cheek. 

No one knew whose idea it was for this dance, but it was one two girls were never going to forget.


End file.
